Kouchu Misako
:This article is the most-likely to be confirmed in this wiki. The article is about Kouchu Misako. For his video game counterpart, see Kouchu. For the alternative story of Kouchu, see Kouchu Misako (M28-M32). |colors = Blue|birthday = April 4, 1983|blood = A|gender = Male|eyes = Blue|hair = Blue|hometown = Justpip Town|relatives = |region = Jarbon|trainerclass = Brawler|game = counterpart|counterpart = Kouchu|epnum = 001|epname = Crystal Jewels Go!|manga = counterpart|mangacounterpart = Kouchu, Kouchu, Kouchu, Kouchu, Kouchu, Kouchu, Kouchu|games = |enva = |java = |anime = yes|deathday = no|deathdate = |team = yes|teamname = Team Roaracryst Sun Stadium Crew (Student)|teamrank = Lv. 43 High Stadium School Degree|partnername = Ichigo Musaki (as of Crystal Jewels GT)|friends = |lover = |rivals = }}Kouchu Misako (コウチュ''Kouchu (In Kanji: 代謳攸))'' is the main character of the Crystal Jewels series, and also a main character of the adapted manga from anime, Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest, Roaracryst Tales, Next Quest, and Garnet and Turquoise, and also a main character of the game series, CrystalZeni. Kouchu shares his name with and based on his video game counterpart. Kouchu's original name was Kelvin in English, but Kouchu's creator, Maruko Jinko denies Kelvin to Kouchu. Biography :Main article:Kouchu Misako/History Character Kouchu Misako is the main character of the Crystal Jewels series, who always dreamed into becoming a Master Champion of The League brawler. On his beginning of the journey, Kouchu received his first Crystal Monster, Roaracryst. Kouchu's long-time rival is Marcy Kimensho, who always travels and win against him, but Kouchu won't give in it. Kouchu is a Crystal Brawler, which he was originally born in Justpip Town. He wants to become a Master Champion of the League in many ways. When Kouchu starts his journey, he knows what it's like to be a Crystal Brawler in many and many ways. Kouchu, as the third child born were raised with 4 brothers and 4 sisters, and without his older brother, who left in his journey referenced by his father. Kouchu wants to know where his brother is, and following his brother's footsteps into becoming a Crystal Brawler. Kouchu's name means EXTREMES in fortune, health and spirituality. Kouchu are very versatile, idealistic and intuitive. Kouchu either enjoy great success or suffer abject misery. The solution is service to others. Uses his leadership abilities for humanity and not for self-glorification.Kouchu are frank, methodical and believe in law, system and order. Kouchu is very intuitive. He have a reservoir of inspired wisdom combined with inherited analytical ability, which could reward him through expressions of spiritual leadership, business analysis, marketing, artistic visions, and scientific research. Operating on spiritual side of his individuality can bring Kouchu to the great heights, and drop him off if he neglect your spiritual identity. Kouchu is always looking for an opportunity to investigate the unknown, to use and show his mental abilities, to find the purpose and meaning of life. Kouchu want to grow wise and to understand people and things. He need privacy to replenish your energy. He have a unique way of thinking, intuitive, reflective, absorbing, as explained to his father. His father gave him a red headband worn by his brother Hishio, because that's worshipping and promising to come back omeday, but he never return, so Kouchu kept the band on his head. Kouchu shows teamwork and respect, and some honor and won't turn back for people who are in trouble, but for Marcy, Kouchu doesn't give any honorship and respect because they are rivals, Marcy wants to be friends with Kouchu, and rivals too, because Marcy always want to versus Kouchu, but Kouchu won't let her because she is disrespectful, and despite the different relationship, their rivalships gets stronger and stronger. In the Garnet and Turquoise arc, Marcy wants to defeat Kouchu with her hand cland (made of 1,000 metal), and that happened (about 6 times) in the series. Also, their Personal Minipals have a crush on each other, but Kouchu and Marcy don't, but forget Marcy being Kouchu's crust, and Ichigo is (remember that.) Kouchu is very nice to Ichigo and she fell for him because of his strength and ability as a Crystal Brawler. When it comes to girls, he is very dense and introverted, anyway, in the 26th movie, Kouchu, alone disguises himself as girl to go in the Girl Company. But when the leader shows his true identity, she decided to ban him. But all the work he done, he explained it to her, so she trusted him. The opposite sex might be true to him if he would , or befriend them. But outside Marcy, Kouchu hates her because what she's done to him when he was a child. Some girls have a subtle affection towards him over the series,in the field of romance, Ichigo shares his love for Kouchu wishing him on a date, towards that, Kouchu learns that she looks and acts affectionate once in a date. Kouchu have feelings for female characters in the Crystal Jewels anime, such as a sweet, dark-hair girl Danelle Mysena, a heart-making purple hair Iriah Huseo, A kind-hearted red hair Bella Kuseka, and currently a sweet-hearted Ichigo Musaki. Kouchu share his love to each of these female characters over the series, which he had romantic feelings with them, especially with Ichigo. Kouchu can kiss a girl, and handles kissing without touching them innapropriately, unless they respect that. Kouchu is straight, and has a good heart. In the original series, Kouchu was seemed goofy and playful, and wants to battle with trainers other than Marcy and her dreadful Marukas. Kouchu is loyal and strong to his team, and he is a good crystal brawler. Once this phrase come in handy, "Try, and try again", Kouchu is lucky he'll need it to cheer him up. Kouchu remember the phrase in the league once he lost to Marcy, but when the league ends, Kouchu learns the trials and was glad for what he had done said by Roaracryst. Kouchu was proud that the Crystal Monsters evolved, but lets them choose whether or not they want to evolve instead of forcing them. Kouchu travels with a group of his friends to stop bad guys such as the Furious Five, Cheeta Girls, and Marcy, from making trouble around the world. Kouchu's friends once cheered for him for all the hard work he did in the past and present, but they are glad for Kouchu to become a master champion of the league someday. Kouchu met his Kouchubot (created by Arthur Shari) and was able to use it in big (even bigger) stuff, anyway, Kouchu doesn't need his Kouchubot all the time, but needs it somehow so it can be the part of his help. With the help of his Roaracryst, Kouchu will save the day. In the first episode, Roaracryst won't obey Kouchu, but earns Kouchu's trust after the battle with Sakuro from stealing the Crystal Monsters. Kouchu was eager to catch more Crystal Monsters, but he barely caught some. Kouchu learns all his efforts, especially in the Garnet and Turquoise saga, but when the saying comes true, he will try again. Even though teamwork was about , Kouchu will make the most of it. Even though, if they lost, Kouchu would tell them all the good stuff they've done in the first place of how they did in battle by their moves. In every episode, Kouchu was very kind to his Crystal Monsters and taking very good care of them, getting them strong, and play with them. Kouchu also have the ability to communicate with his emerged Crystal Monster, Rottobigin, which he forms using his Crystal Pod. When Kouchu merge Rottobigin, he also have Trainer Powers, which he turns physically affectionate and strong at least. When Rottobigin feels weak, it dismerge back to Kouchu's party. Kouchu is always brave, and he won't turn his back on things or someone depending on how he feels. When Kouchu feels left out, Roaracryst would help him. Kouchu would get angry sometimes, but that helps him get over his stress. Kouchu's usually worried about his older brother of his family, Hishio. Kouchu, again being mature, has a big responsibility, and has great plans in order for success. He know he will never let his eg`o down, but when he gets depressed or angry (for an example for losing), Kouchu will understand one thing: Try, and try again. Kouchu was happy for victory. Kouchu gets clumsy and his life seems to get worst because of these things in Natalie. Kouchu was excited to go to the Natalie Region. When Kouchu first met Akura, he would say, “Ignore that idiot, Marcy”. Kouchu and Garnet became best friends and one thing they have in common: battles. Kouchu is mature enogh for his role and personality.Kouchu have good plans, but some of his plans are not good because he have a most loses in Natalian battles. Kouchu have a faithful personality when it comes to his crush Ichigo. When they first met, Ichigo have a crush on him and forces him to go on a date. Kouchu dislike the Cheeta Girls, and always get in Kouchu’s way. Kouchu is having these circumstances. Kouchu is happy when his crystal monsters evolve. The talent he would have is force of energy. Kouchu was eager to challenge the Crystal League. Kouchu’s most treasured possession was power. Kouchu regard as the lowest depth of misery is the IXL World to beat endless enemies. Kouchu is loyal to others. “I will become master champion” Kouchu was happy when he won the battle. Kouchu's weak when Roaracryst feels weak. Kouchu deplore hiself as a skilled Crystal Brawler. Kouchu deploy on others on how he feels. He admires the most was his Crystal Monsters. Kouchu have an abilitity to go overdrive when he gets angry. Kouchu have a great and positive energy to communicate with Crystal Monsters. The most Kouchu dislikes being called "weak" Kouchu likes being with Crystal Monsters. Kouchu would control circumstances. Kouchu would support his friends with their minds. Kouchu doesn't give up Kouchu, now a mature person, and he was 20 years old, he is responsible for his actions and his future into becoming a master champion of the league. Kouchu is problem-solving, enthusiastic, and loyal to his Crystal Monsters and situations. Kouchu have shown to be having a positive personality seen on every episode. Kouchu have a heart of his Crystal Monsters, his friends, and his family. Kouchu have been on life-or-death situations, whether it's an option for him and/or his friends for them to choose whether it's heaven or hell, Kouchu doesn't rush over and choose, and he thinks carefully about the option. If he chooses, he risked his life or sacrifice to save his friends, his Crystal Monsters, and/or his family. But that doesn't mean Kouchu's wanting to die nor will die. Kouchu's reliable, and have a strong heart /via closeness to his Crystal Monsters, especially, Roaracryst. Kouchu and Roaracryst have been best friends since the end of the first episode ever in the Crystal Jewels anime. Kouchu doesn't like Crystal Brawlers that treat their Crystal Monsters badly, forcing them to get stronger, force them to be clumsyless, and abandoning them, such as in Meganoth's Story, Meganoth, as a Noroth, was abandoned by a trainer, Alyssa. Kouchu pursues Alyssa about Meganoth. Kouchu's manga counterparts have different personalities from him, such as his Kouchu's Quest counterpart, he is more crybabyish than his anime counterpart, and his Crystal Jewels MiniZ counterpart is selfish and sometimes rude, and his Crystal Jewels GT counterpart is rude and has a scariest side ever. At times, Kouchu have a hard side, especially at his longtime, cold rival, Marcy. In the Path Leads the Ice episode, after failing to brawl Laxmore, Kouchu blames Shauna for her Mouselette. They both argued, and Shauna ran away from Kouchu. Kouchu learned, in the later episode, that he was a "big baby", and a " loser". Because after losing to Marcy, Kouchu felt like he's a jerk or a moron. When Kouchu's called innapropriate names (like nasty, bigfoot, moron, liar,etc.), Kouchu's dark side rises. Skills Kouchu is athletic and his strength is well-balanced over the years. He is also a great climber as of ‘’Fossils with Waffles’’, a perfect swimmer as of in ‘’Vacate Islands’’, a great control of flight, and, he is poorly skilled in skateboarding and skating. He is great with Basketball. Which he was in 2nd place, and he is also perfect with Badmition, but he is bad at Soccer, Tennis, and Volleyball. Kouchu could run a bit fast and can jump high. Kouchu’s favorite sports were Basketball and Dodgeball. He is skilled with karate, and he is still working on it. Kouchu is a best brainstormer for baking and cooking food, but not as good as Sakura. He can create kinds of milkshakes and drinks. He is best of playing a guitar. Also, he is a perfect artist. He notoriously display a drop of skill and competemcet, and regresses back to a beginner, relearning many ways of Crystal Monsters. He somehow learns nothing about the Rottobigin and have trouble finding his ways, and predicting for his own future. Relationships Kouchu and Roaracryst have been best friends ever since the start of Kouchu’s adventures. They are very loyal to each other, and they won’t let go if they are in trouble. When Kouchu and Roaracryst first met, they didn’t get along, but from tough times through easygoing lives, Kouchu and Roaracryst are here for each other. Kouchu also made friends over the series, which they are in order: Shauna Genga, Sakuro Himensho, Emma Gorajin, Noah Kimesha, Sarah Kimesha, and Steven Jakoshu. In Natalie, his friends are Akura, Alan, Mahuna, Tetsu, Alica, and Ruby, Emerald, and Topaz. In Moona, Shu is his friend. He is also friends with Garnet and Turquoise and Dustin Withness, also, his mentor, Professor Shari, and Sidekick Boy and Bob. Kouchu is the third child in the Misako family, and a son of Masari Misako, his mother and Kisho Misako, his father, and his sisters are Teromani Misako and Gina Misako, and his brothers are Satoshi Misako and Maturi Misako, and Hishio Misako was never seen in the series, which is Kouchu’s oldest brother. It is revealed that his grandparents are never seen in the series. Kouchu met a few people and his companions, which each of them he has a friendship on, his rivals had a hard relationship, and his lover. Kouchu's friend since the first season. Kouchu have bickered with Shauna since, but when her CD is destroyed, she gets disappointed at Kouchu. Shauna gets angry at Kouchu most of the time, but Kouchu saves her Crystal Monster from dying. Once that, Shauna intended to join Kouchu on his journey. Although she is the first one to join Kouchu, Shauna was a good friend of Kouchu. Kouchu and Sakuro became friends after learning that Kouchu's skills are good. When they first met, they argued about who will catch a monster first. Sakura often wants to travel with Kouchu. Sakura is a good friend of Kouchu, although when Kouchu is in trouble, Sakuro came in the rescue. Kouchu could help Sakuro too, if he feels sick. From rivals to friends, Kouchu is a respectable friend of Sakuro. Kouchu is a good friend of Emma, but at first, he have a secret crush on her. Once they became friends, Emma joins Kouchu on his journey. Emma is shown with respect and trust and always appreciate Kouchu's trust and careness of her. Emma hugs Kouchu after saving her from Devil Jin, and she is able to travel with him on his journey around the world. Kouchu is a friend of Noah, but when he found him skating with Sarah,he pumped into him. They argue each other to get out of the way. But when Noah lost his battle, Kouchu cheered him up and they both became friends. Kouchu and Noah made a good team since the Next Quest series, and they intended to be good friends. Kouchu is a friend of Sarah, but when he found him skating with Noah, Sarah karate-chopped him telling him "jerks".When Sarah was attacked by a legendary, Kouchu saves her, and they both became friends. Kouchu and Sarah made a good team since the Next Quest series, and they intended to be good friends. Kouchu shows Steven his strength and became friends. Steven helps Kouchu when he is in trouble, but he helps him depending how he feels under his circumstances. Kouchu met Akura the day they got to the Natalie Region. Kouchu and his crew follows her to the world of Natalie. Akura intends to join Kouchu after he told her he will become master champion of the league, and became true friends Kouchu met Alan along with his sister, Mahuna, and once they stated that Kouchu's have great skills, he joined his journey. Alan and Kouchu then became friends. Alan would help Kouchu, then Kouchu will help Alan too. Kouchu met Mahuna along with her brother, Alan, and once they stated that Kouchu's have great skills, she joined his journey. Mahuna and Kouchu then became friends. Mahuna would help Kouchu, then Kouchu will help her too. Kouchu hates Marcy, and Marcy always tell Kouchu that he is nasty, ugly, stinky, a liar, etc. and that makes Kouchu angry at her. Marcy and Kouchu never have been friends, and Marcy always prove that she is the strongest in the world. Kouchu met Dustin as his childhood friend. After the battle, Kouchu and Dustin became friends because of Kouchu's skills as a brawler. Dustin reminded Kouchu he will be at Shari's lab. Kouchu met Dan and he lost against him, but told him he was a awsome brawler. So they became friends, and traveled together to the Dandfordon region. Dan was a good friend because Kouchu's skills were great. Kouchu have feelings for female characters in the Crystal Jewels anime, such as a sweet, dark-hair girl Danelle Mysena, a heart-making purple hair Iriah Huseo, A kind-hearted red hair Bella Kuseka, and currently a sweet-hearted Ichigo Musaki. Kouchu share his love to each of these female characters over the series, which he had romantic feelings with them, especially with Ichigo. Kouchu and Ichigo met at the Ice Cave, but then Ichigo falls and hurt herself, Kouchu heals her body, and she fell for him. After he would blush, Kouchu promise to go on the date with her. On a date, they have fun laughing, running, and etc. Ichigo wants to marry Kouchu, and Kouchu made a deal. Kouchu met Garnet and needs help to save Turquoise, so Kouchu and his friends saved Turquoise and Garnet and Kouchu became true friends. Garnet was a good friend because Kouchu's skills were great. When Kouchu saves Turquoise, they became friends, and they will work together to take down evil plots, but when Turquoise feels left down, Kouchu tries to cheer her up. Kouchu met Sidekick boy in the Next Quest series when they both spill everything and accidently made a big chaos. Sidekick Boy helps Kouchu clean up and became friends. Sidekick Boy and his worker helps Kouchu and his friends when they are in danger. Kouchu met Bob in the Next Quest series when they both spill everything and accidently made a big chaos. Bob helps Kouchu clean up and became friends. Bob and his worker helps Kouchu and his friends when they are in danger. Kouchu is best friends with Topaz and Kouchu was also impressed at his actions.Kouchu also has a common relationship with his close childhood best friend Elliott Mitoa, who formerly has a crush on him, which is an evidence that he is gay. Although they became a couple in the Crystal Jewels Kouchu's Quest manga. Although in "The Dancer's Life", Elliott decided to share his feelings for Kouchu, and he accepted it, however, he cannot be Elliott's love partner. In Maeko and Kouchu! Great Partners in Action, Elliott and Kouchu pretends to be a couple to get the police gang and their Crystal Monsters out of the hotel. In " Pride Parade?", according to the Japanese dub, Elliott came out to Kouchu. Despite being homophobic, Kouchu still respects him the same person he know. Crystal Monsters Kouchu caught and befriended Crystal Monsters in his journey. Kouchu and his Crystal Monsters are a good team, and they all know one thing in common:Never give up and try again. Kouchu have plans and ideas, and thinks before he acts. When Crystal Monsters loses, Kouchu know they did great on their moves. Also, Kouchu and his crystal monsters seems to be like a family, though they are a good team, they could take down anyone with their bet. Kouchu is proud when his Crystal Monsters evolve, but he always have to choose if they are ready to evolve or not. Kouchu is very teamful and leadershipped to his Crystal Monsters, and earn their proof in order to face new Crystal Monsters. Kouchu would release a Crystal Monster because when he feels bad for it, or if it's a weak team ever, it would be a sad thing to do. Kouchu always get serious when he's in battle. Win or Lose, Kouchu knows he did his best. In Garnet and Turquoise, Kouchu fight hand and hand combat to control Crystal Monsters using Hen. When the Crystal Monsters are hit, Kouchu was hit, too. Kouchu knows that his Crystal Monsters have good attitude and strong feelings, and will always trust them if they win or lose. In the Devil Battle, kouchu and all his Crystal Monsters defeated the devil. In common they know one thing. Never give up and please try again. He has plans and ideas before he acts, thinking. When Crystal monsters are defeated, they show that their movement is wonderful.The team, demonstrates leadership to his crystal monsters and gains evidence to face the new crystal monster. Kouchu will release a crystal monster. Kouchu always have plans, and when it comes to plans, with the help of his crystal monsters, makes teamwork and championship. When they win the battle, Kouchu congratulate them for fighting well.Kouchu will be proud if their Crystal Monsters evolve but they have to let Kouchu know when they are ready t evolve or not. Kouchu can be offical leadership of his Crystal Monsters In the original series, Kouchu would go put them back in the Crystal Ball. Kouchu usually gets their attention, but no obeyance. Kouchu would get annoyed if they won't listen to him. If there is a CrystalHotspital nearby, Kouchu would take them there to heal. But If there is not a CrystalHotspital nearby, Kouchu would make some medicational observence (ex. If Crystal Monsters get poisioned, Kouchu would let them eat fresh food)Kouchu's Crystal Monsters are strong or weak, It doesn't matter. Kouchu's Crystal Monsters aren't too weak, or too strong, and they don't have to be too strong because of everything. It depends on what they do. Kouchu cares a lot about his Crystal Monsters, and he cares for their behavior towards him. If they like him, he would let them join his team, or, if they saved, Kouchu may let them join his team. He would catch it, if it suceed, Kouchu would let them join his team. He also need Crystal Monsters so he needs more team (to challenge the gym, league, etc.).He use to fail, but he has to weaken it to catch it. If they like him, he would let them join his team, or, if they saved, Kouchu may let them join his team. He would catch it, if it suceed, Kouchu would let them join his team. He also need Crystal Monsters so he needs more team (to challenge the gym, league, etc.). Kouchu will be proud if he catches. Fusable Crystal Monsters In MB05, Kouchu received the FuseBall, which he was able to fuse two of his Crystal Monsters. Temporary Trainer Powers and Abitlities Kouchu recieved his powers in Garnet and Turquoise saga, there here, are the list of moves Achievements Medals Jarbon Medals * Rock Medal (Original Series) * Thunder Medal(Original Series) * Whirl Medal(Original Series) * Dark Medal(Original Series) * Incide Medal(Original Series) * Incrous Medal(Original Series) * Unicycle Medal(Original Series) * YaYa Medal(Original Series) Farko Medals * Uncy Medal (Beyonds series) * Fire Medal(Beyonds series) * Grass Medal(Beyonds series) * Water Grass(Beyonds series) * Ice Medal(Beyonds series) * Dragon Medal(Beyonds series) * Lois Medal(Beyonds series) * Yan Medal(Beyonds series) Orbon Medal * Advent Medal (Brawler's Quest) * Rioullus Medal(Brawler's Quest) * Kick Medal(Brawler's Quest) * Drack Medal(Brawler's Quest) * Wind Medal(Brawler's Quest) * Help Medal(Brawler's Quest) * Urious Medal(Brawler's Quest) * Roaracryst Medal(Brawler's Quest) Oregon Medal * Dargon Medal(Next Quest) * Eroch Medal(Next Quest) * Jarco Medal(Next Quest) * Gentel Medal(Next Quest) * Yanzel Medal(Next Quest) * Yuer Medal(Next Quest) * Svartar Medal(Next Quest) * Rocker Medal(Next Quest) Dandfordon Medal * Genger Medal(Mental Consions) * Rockus Medal(Mental Consions) * Fossil Medal(Mental Consions) * Tyrous Medal(Mental Consions) * Uncy Medal(Mental Consions) * Abricus Medal(Mental Consions) * Genser Medal(Mental Consions) * Uncycle Medal(Mental Consions) Daro Medal * Tartar Medal(Souls of Legends) * Yatzen Medal(Souls of Legends) * A Medal(Souls of Legends) * B Bage(Souls of Legends) * Red Medal(Souls of Legends) * Blue Medal(Souls of Legends) * X Medal(Souls of Legends) * Y Medal(Souls of Legends) Stages of Life * Life of Fighting * Life of Trust * Life of Kind * Life of Teaming * Life of Life * Life of Love Natalie Medals * Flying Medals(Garnet and Turquoise) * Ghost Medal(Garnet and Turquoise) * Fight Medal(Garnet and Turquoise) * Shuriken Medal(Garnet and Turquoise) * Icer Medal(Garnet and Turquoise) * Water Medal(Garnet and Turquoise) * Grassy Medal(Garnet and Turquoise) * Jank Medal(Garnet and Turquoise) Season 26-27/Amethyst(Orb Islands) * Hacker Medal * Kental Medal *Rasher Medal *Dyer Medal *Hard Medal *Dino Medal *Sun Medal *Moon Medal *Garnet Medal *Turquoise Medal *Amethyst Medal *Ruby Medal *Sapphire Medal *Emerald Medal *Diamond Medal *Silver Medal Moona Rings *Level 05:Fire Ring *Level 10:Water Ring *Level 15:Grass Ring *Level 20:Electric Ring *Level 25:Ice Ring *Level 30:Steel Ring *Level 35:Poison Ring *Level 40:Shuriken Ring Other Achievements League Status * Jarbon League:'Loses to Marcy Kimensho, Runner-Up * '''Farko League:'Loses to Kennel, Top 16 * 'Orbon League:'Loses to Darkon, Top 8 * 'Oregon Region:'Loses to Alan, Top 4 * 'Dandfordon Region:'Loses to Daniel, Top 8 * 'Daro Region:'Loses to Watashi, Top 16 * 'Natalie Region:'Loses to Harubi, Runner Up * '''Fubaki Region: Loses to John, Runner-Up Contests * Crystal Jewels Race:'Champion ** '''Crystal Jewels Climing Race:'Runner-Up ** 'Crystal Jewels Swiming Race:'2nd Place ** 'Crystal Jewels Flying Race:'Champion ** 'Crystal Jewels Snow Sleding Race:'Runner Up * 'Crystal Jewels Test:'Failed, got 40% * 'Crystal Jewels Water-Fishing Contest:'Runner-Up * '''Crystal Jewels Contests ** Crystal Jewels Costume Contest:'Top 30 ** '''Crystal Jewels Lake of the Alas:'Top 16 ** 'Crystal Jewels Attack Defense:'Runner-Up * 'Soccer Tourament:'Top 32 * 'Tennis Tourament:'Top 23 ** '2nd Tennis Touraments:'Top 30 ** '3rd Tennis Tourament:'Top 29 ** '4th Tennis Tourament:'Top 16 * 'Badmition Tourament:'Top 15 **'2nd Badmition Tournament:'Runner Up *Basketball Tournament: Top 40 *Swimming Deluxe: Runner Up *Climbing Deluxe: Top 35 *Battle 100 Brawler Contest: Champion **Battle 200 Brawler Contest:ChaPlace **Battle 300 Brawler Contest:Champion *Basketball Contest:2nd Place *Trading Card Game:Winner *Spooky Contest : 2nd Place *Egg Contest:6th place *Surfer's Edge **2nd Surfer Edge - 2nd Place *Crystal League Orb Island Tournament:Top Runner-Up *Video-Game Competition:Winner *Chess Tourament:Winner *Pancake vs Waffles: Pancake Champion *Rich Money Lottery: D190P99 *Book Awards: Winner *Cooking Competiton: 3rd Place *Crystal Jewels Horse Olympics:Winner *Winter Skis Olympics: Winner *Ultimate Wrestling Tourament:2nd Place Awards Kouchu have been represented in awards in United Stated until 2005, then the awards continued in Japan. *Saddest Character Deaths Voice Actors and Actresses 'English:'Kate Ukona (season 1-4),Shauna Jones (season 5-9),Lily Jameson (season 9-12), Emma George (season 13),John Silver (season 14-16),Dan Natajin (season 17-19),Max Bayman (season 20-26), Steven Gray (season 26-present) 'Japanese: '''Rebi Ushaki (season 1-4) ,Aka Noashaka (season 5-9),Shonen Noko (season 9-12),Oro Nota (season 13-15), Gorudon Rokui (season 16-27), Satoshi Yatomono (season 27-present) '''Spainish:'Diogo Matussette (all seasons), Alfredo Aloso (movies 3-12, OVAs) 'French:'Loïc Regnard(season 1-16) Léopold Dupuis(season 17-present) 'German:'Nicola Binder (season 1-12, present) 'Italian:'Golia Di Muzio (season 1-20), Ruggero Baldacci (season 21-present) 'Dutch:'Hendricus Wierbosch (season 1-rest of the season) 'Greek:'Phineus Rubis (season 1-4) Laertes Barberis (season 5-9), Zenobio Agnes (season 10-present) Jason Galanis (movie 4-present) 'Latin America:'Curculio Lupinus 'Arabic:'Farhaan al-Karim 'Portuguese:'Diegon Reigo Origin Design Kouchu's design is based on his game counterpart. Trivia * Kouchu caught 37 Crystal Monsters (With 30 Pioneers and 20 Fishkarp, 87). * Kouchu recieved his band from his brother who left to his journey. * Kouchu is one of the default name options for the 1993 game, Crystal Jewels * Kouchu's only Crystal Monsters to walk around with is Noroth and Roaracryst. * Like the game, Roaracryst was recieved by Kouchu, the player. * Kouchu was based on his game counterpart * Kouchu uses his powers for Crystal Monsters to become strong. ** Stone 2: Glows blue, and uses the Crystal Monster's secondary attack. ** Stone 3:Glows Red, and uses Crystal Monster's thirdinary attack. ** Stone 4:Glows green, and uses Crystal Monster's fourthly attack. * Kouchu was held by some Five for hireing from getting in their way. ** Kouchu was held by Marcy several times, which can take hostage from Crystal Monsters. ** Kouchu was held by the Furious Five, who was taken hostage from Crystal Monsters ** Kouchu was held by Team Red, which they can't get in their way. ** Kouchu was held by Team X, which they can't get in their way. * Kouchu was commonly known to be born in April 4, 1984 for some reasons. **Since the anime started in 1993, Kouchu would be 9 and grow in each series (except Souls of Legends and Natalie Quest). *Kouchu was known to be a good swimmer in Moon Blade. *Kouchu's blood-type was AB. *Kouchu's design from the Original Series was redesigned for the 25th Anniversary movie. *Rottobigin was Kouchu's first Crystal Monster he could merge out of his Crystal Monsters. *Kouchubot looks like Kouchu in each series, which was rebuilt. *Kouchu appears in other anime and non-anime outside Crystal Jewels **Kouchu appears in Shogumon in the following episodes: ***Switch at Twitch ***Eatitwice's Depression **Kouchu appeared in Lego Adventure as Couch Misap in the following episodes: ***Crystal Jewels No! **Kouchu appeared in "The Minecraft Show as Kelvin in the following episodes: ***Crystal Blocks Go! **Kouchu also appeared in " Mii Island of the Gods" in the following episodes: ***Crystals and Jewels **Kouchu made appearance on Game guys Infinity as Kouchu Misack in the following episodes: ***Adventure 12 ***Adventure 20 ***Adventure 55 ***Adventure 72 ***Adventure 80 Gallery Kouchu Misako/Gallery In the manga In Crystal Jewels:Kouchu's Quest manga Kouchu mostly for the most part appears as a starring character from Kouchu's Quest which essentially is based on the anime from the Jarbon arc to the Jarbon Islands, which Kouchu takes place in a basically kind of big way, which for the most part is quite significant. In かじの の すべて がと！(Kajino no Subete Gato! ) In Crystal Jewels Stories manga Kouchu appears as a fantasy character in Crystal Jewels Stories In Roaracryst Tales! manga Kouchu basically appears as a starring character in Roaracryst Tales based on the anime from Beyonds arc to sort of Next Quest are, which Kouchu takes place in Farko to Oregon, which essentially is fairly significant. Kouchu's designs for all intents and purposes look different compared to his anime counterpart in a subtle way. Crystal Monsters In Shogumon League Kouchu appears as a cameo in Shogumon League. In Crystal Jewels Next Quest manga Kouchu appeared in the Next Quest manga based on the anime of the Next Quest series. Crystal Monsters In Crystal Jewels GT manga In movie adaptions Kouchu appears in movie manga based on the movies. In Crystal Jewels MiniZ series Kouchu made appearances in the very several chapters of basically Crystal Jewels MiniZ in a subtle way. In "Showdown the Road", Kouchu mostly appears with Roaracryst and his companions, or so they generally thought. He particularly appears again in "Welcome Back, Watashi", "Book Me Out, Dopeout", "Beauty and the Feast", and " Amethystim's revenge, demonstrating that kouchu made appearances in the actually several chapters of pretty Crystal Jewels MiniZ in a fairly big way. 2 Crystal Monsters In other language Category:Templates Category:Templates in Pokémon Aura Category:Male Characters